


Tying the Knot (or Partners)

by Perhapsormaybe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reveal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perhapsormaybe/pseuds/Perhapsormaybe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien are college aged and getting married. They also still have no idea that they're dating a super hero. So when a villain attacks during their wedding, both have to find a way to sneak out and then sneak back unseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying the Knot (or Partners)

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while trying on a wedding dress because I got stuck and refused to ask for help. There is a MINOR spoiler for Volpina but it's one that you probably wouldn't even see if you haven't seen the episode. I have warned you.

“But what if he decides he doesn't like me anymore?” 

Alya stared at Marinette as though she'd grown another head. “Marinette, do you realize what you're asking?” She shook her head and wrapped an arm around her best friend. “It is your wedding day. Did you think he asked you to marry him just so he could dump you at the altar?”

Marinette's eyes widened. “I hadn't even thought of that! What if he does that?!” Alya tried to force back a giggle, but mostly failed. She loved her best friend dearly, but the fact was that Marinette's imagination often got the better of her, and it usually went in the direction of whatever Marinette most feared. 

It was Marinette and Adrien's wedding day and Alya and Marinette were inside the room the church set aside for brides to get dressed in. Outside the church, the sun hadn't even reached the top of the Eiffel Tower but both women had been awake since very early that day. Marinette had barely slept due to both her excitement and her nervousness and Alya had insisted on supporting her so she had been awake for just as long. The wedding was to take place at ten a.m. - a bit early in the day for these affairs, but Adrien had wanted his father there and it was the only time that worked with the busy fashion designer's schedule. 

They had been dating since early high school and yet Marinette found she still couldn't believe that they were together. Adrien had wanted to get married before they started college and she'd happily agreed – but when she had accepted his proposal a year ago she hadn't realized just how long getting a wedding together could take, or how stressful it could be. But now that the day arrived, she wanted to go back to the beginning of being stressed out by planners and trying to find a dress. Because as much as she wanted to be with Adrien, as much as she loved him... right now she was completely freaking out. 

“I'm going to vomit,” Marinette grumbled, trying to sit down but failing. She was already in her wedding dress. Gabriel had surprised her by offering his assistance with the wedding gown – they had designed it together and then she had sewn it with the help of some of his more trusted seamstresses. It had short sleeves and the bodice was covered in lace with red beads running along the top of the plunging sweetheart neckline and a black ribbon sewn into the bottom of the bodice. The skirt of the dress ran from the bodice to the floor in plain white silk with a lacy petticoat hidden underneath it to fluff up the volume. It was beautiful. It was also a complete pain to try to even move in, much less sit. 

“Don't vomit, you'll either mess up your make up or your dress. Or both,” Alya positioned Marinette carefully to help the bride-to-be sit down to make herself comfortable. Alya fished her phone out of her purse (as the Maid of Honor she wore a lavender gown that had no pockets). “We've still got twenty minutes until it starts.”

Marinette nodded her understanding, then motioned for Alya to hand over her purse as well. Tikki emerged and began to stretch before landing on Alya in order to get the full view of Marinette. 

“You look beautiful!” Tikki chirped, delighted that she got this chance to see her Chosen. Alya nodded her agreement. Marinette smiled gratefully at her two good friends – thinking to herself just how lucky she was that Alya was in on her secret now. It hadn't been intentional, of course, but two years ago Alya had stumbled across Marinette mid-transformation. She had been promptly introduced to Tikki and from there Alya had done even more to assist Marinette where she could, helping her to devise more realistic excuses for her sudden absences than what Marinette had previously been able to do on her own. 

 

Marinette may have been freaking out, but while Adrien shared in the nerves it was almost completely overshadowed by excitement. He bounced up and down in his spot until Nino grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to stand still. “Dude, what's wrong?”

“Nothing's wrong!” Adrien insisted truthfully. They were in a room together just opposite of Marinette and Alya's – in between was the actual chapel where the wedding was to be held. Part of Adrien was ready to burst across and drag his future wife right now just to get started. As a reminder to slow himself down, he took Plagg out of the bag his suit had been in (a traditional tux with an emerald vest and gray tie). If there was anyone who knew how not to get over excited and just let things happen, it was the cat Kwami. 

“You haven't fed me in two hours,” Plagg accused. Nino pulled a bag from his pocket (he too wore a tux, but his vest was plain white and he had foregone the tie – he pretended to have forgotten it, but he really just couldn't stand the lavender color of it). 

“Here you go, dude,”

“He treats me better than you do,” Plagg sniffed in Adrien's direction before turning up his nose at the bag. “This is _not_ Camembert! This is...Gouda.”

“So?”

“You've known for years now that I prefer Camembert. My palette is very refined.”

“More like very picky,” Nino shook his head. “Sorry, but that's all I had. You want Camembert you're gonna have to go get it yourself.”

Plagg sighed dramatically. “Fine. It will have to do for now.”

Nino had known Adrien's secret significantly longer than Alya had known Marinette's. Marinette had guarded her identity like a bear guards her cubs. Adrien, however, hadn't minded telling his best friend – and after a battle at the beginning of high school where he and Ladybug had both very nearly been killed, he had needed someone to confide in. He knew Nino felt guilty that he was keeping this information from Alya, but he'd still managed to keep her from ferreting out the identity of Chat Noir. And sometimes Adrien needed to be able to talk things out. Nino had been a life saver, both when Adrien had first started school and needed a true friend and as his identity of Chat Noir. So of course Nino was now his Best Man. 

“How much longer?”

“Just ten minutes until it starts, but you're expected out there soon. Like...right now would be good, probably,” Nino began to push him towards the door, but Adrien dug his heels in.

“I need to see Marinette.”

“You will see her in ten minutes, man.”

“No, I need to give her something,” Adrien started to dig in the pocket of his pants, but Nino grabbed his arm. “What?”

“It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding and Alya will kill me if I let you go over there. And it might make Marinette nervous.” ( _If she's not already passed out, anyway_ , Nino thought to himself but didn't mention it to Adrien. It was likely to make the blonde run off to check on his fiancée no matter how hard Nino tried to hold him back). 

The pair made their way out to the chapel and took their places at the front. The church was at capacity – Marinette and Adrien both made friends easily and the crowd was a testament to that. Chloe had even agreed to come, though Nino noted that she looked bitter and her arms were crossed so tightly it would have probably taken a crow bar to open them back up. She noticed Nino looking at her and she glared back at him before turning her attention to Adrien. When he glanced back and waved at her she only gave a curt nod in his direction. 

Adrien continued to look around, finding his father in the first pew towards the front. He tried to keep the shock from registering in his face – his father had actually made it, though he looked impatient. When he noticed his son watching him, Gabriel seemed to remember where he was and smiled. It wasn't very warm, but Adrien was always glad for any positive acknowledgment from his father. In the front pew on the opposite side Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng were waving at Adrien enthusiastically. He chuckled for a moment, waving back at them. The bakers had eagerly taken him since day one, being nothing but kind to him. When they were told of Adrien and Marinette's engagement their response had been to embrace Adrien into a bear hug and to tell him he was officially family now. 

Gabriel Agreste's response had been to nod and say he approved of the match. He had refused to say anything more on the matter.

Adrien was instantly snapped from his thoughts by the sound of a cell phone going off. He ignored it at first – in these kinds of events there was always at least one person who either had an emergency and legitimately needed their cell phone or, the more common option, some jerk who just refused to turn their phone off. But after a few whispers went through the crowd almost everyone had their phone out. 

“Nino, what's up?” Adrien leaned into his Best Man. Nino shrugged then pulled out his own phone. He shook his head and tried to stick his phone back in his pocket, but Adrien grabbed it. “An attack?” He groaned. “Today?!”

“Ladybug can probably get it on her own,” Nino suggested. Adrien considered it momentarily. 

“I can't chance it. What if she got hurt? What if other people got hurt?” The blonde started glancing around for an escape route. “Tell them I'm....I forgot something. I forgot the rings. Back at ..I don't know, some place far from here.”

“Dude, that is an awful cover story. The Best Man is responsible for the rings – and I have them in my jacket,” He double checked, suddenly unsure. “Yep, they're still there.”

“If it's so bad, come up with something else. I have faith in you,” Adrien patted Nino on the shoulder before he took off down the aisle, hoping no one was paying attention to him leaving. 

 

Inside her dressing room, Marinette was also staring at her phone. “I have to go!”

“Marinette, you can't leave your own wedding. What will Adrien think?” Alya forced Marinette back into her chair – not a hard feat as the brunette couldn't handle herself well in her dress. 

“It doesn't matter! Chat can't purify Akumas,” She pointed at her cell phone screen. There was a man on the screen who was dressed in bright green, with red bug like goggles over his eyes and a pair of diaphanous wings on his back. 

_“I am the Dragon Fly! And I demand that bugs get the respect they deserve and that Chat Noir and Ladybug turn over their Miraculous!”_

He made his demands from the phone screen, but he didn't seem to know how to complete his objective. Instead he was just going around knocking people over and perching on street lights. 

“Just stall for me!” Marinette pulled up the skirt of her dress. “Tikki? Transform me!” Tikki obeyed and Alya shielded her eyes from how bright the transformation was. “I'm just lucky there's a window here,” Ladybug said, opening it and shimmying out. 

“What am I supposed to tell them about you leaving your own wedding?!”

“I don't know, just figure something out!” Ladybug removed her yo yo from her side and used it to zip away. 

Alya made her way out to the chapel to find Nino standing alone with no groom in sight. “Where did Adrien go?”

“Uh....” Nino glanced down at the floor. Alya's eyes narrowed – this was Nino's typical habit when he was about to lie. “He forgot the rings.”

“Isn't that the Best Man's job?”

“Yeah, guess I screwed that up,” Nino laughed nervously. “Shouldn't Marinette be coming out about now?”

Alya noticed that the crowd was starting to lean in, most of them looking around and checking their watches or cell phones wondering where both the bride and groom where at. 

“We'll just be a few minutes folks,” Alya took control of the scene. “Minor emergencies...” she noticed the Dupain-Chengs' worried expressions and quickly amended. “Nothing serious, they just both forgot some things.”

“That only buys them probably ten minutes before people start getting suspicious,” Nino pointed out.

“What is Adrien trying to hide that people would be suspicious of?”

“Nothing...where did Marinette go?”

“...Bathroom.”

“And it's an emergency?” Nino raised an eyebrow. 

Praying that Marinette would forgive her for this later, Alya nodded. “Well, yes. You ever tried to go to the bathroom in a wedding dress?” She paused to give him a chance to picture that particular difficulty and smirked at the blush that crossed his face. “Yeah, that's what I thought.”

 

“This is not a good day for this, Chat,” Ladybug seemed more on edge today than usual. Chat found himself wondering why, but tried not to press it. After all, he had urgent business to attend to today as well. He only hoped that Marinette wasn't starting to think that he'd left her. Dragon Fly flew up higher, building speed as he prepared to take a swooping dive at them.

“Is he serious?” Chat asked, rolling his eyes. “Like we haven't seen this exact thing a million times. Time to bug him, Ladybug?”

She smiled at him, getting exactly where he was coming from. While Dragon Fly built his speed, Ladybug and Chat Noir used her yo yo to build up a net between themselves and a nearby street light, leaving it just slack enough that the villain would be likely to think he had a chance of slipping through.

Sure enough when he dove down towards them Chat was able to cataclysm a sign post to force Dragon Fly to have to change directions, sending him towards Ladybug's net. Ladybug snapped the cord more tightly, catching the Dragon Fly in the middle. The lucky charm she had summoned – a bottle opener – at first seemed unnecessary until she realized she couldn't find where his Akuma was housed. 

“Hmm...” She considered the Akumatized person carefully before using the bottle opener on the goggles – they cracked open easily to reveal a pair of glasses with dragonflies on the sides. She removed them and snapped them in two, sending the Akuma flying out. 

Moments later the Akuma had been purified and everything set right in the world with a healing wave, but now Ladybug had a problem. Her earrings were beeping and the church was more than five minutes away. She groaned, preparing to head off in the direction of the church, but then she paused.

Chat Noir was heading off in the exact same direction she was. Normally he let her go first so he could go the opposite way, but he was in too much of a rush. He paused when he noticed which way she was going. “I...I have to go this way. I'm sorry, Ladybug. I have something I'm already running late for.”

“Me too. And...it's this way, too.”

“Oh.”

“Oh.”

She wondered where he might need to go that was in the same direction as the church, but then pushed the thought away. She didn't have time to try to figure out Chat Noir today. And it wasn't like he'd be going to the church, so he'd either drop off before her or he'd keep going after she arrived. 

She flung her yo yo and set her attention on hurling over the roof tops, trying to ignore the fact that Chat Noir was running and leaping at the same pace as her across the street. She heard her earrings beep at her and whispered at them to shut it, as though Miraculous could be told what to do. 

Chat, for his part, kept glancing over at Ladybug as well, wondering where she was heading. He had given up on Ladybug shortly before falling in love with Marinette, but he still cared deeply for the other hero and had a general curiosity about her. And her behavior today was strange – she had always made sure she went in a different direction than him, even though he knew she trusted him. 

His own Miraculous was beeping its warning at him and he knew he wasn't going to make it. But he also knew he couldn't just hide out on someone's roof top in a tuxedo. He went back to street level and kept running, only to be shocked by the sight of Ladybug doing the exact same thing – Ladybug had realized that running in a wedding dress would be hard enough, doing it on a roof top was out of the question.

They stared across the way at each other, both of them still running and avoiding obstacles. 

Chat was down to the last circle on the paw print of his ring. He didn't know it, but Ladybug was down to her last spot.

They reached the church at the same time, with just seconds to spare. But suddenly Chat didn't want to go inside. “Why were you coming here?”

“Uh...this is just where I ended up,” Ladybug pulled away from him, trying to make her way back to the window she'd come through. 

“No. You stopped here and you didn't duck behind something,” Chat insisted. “You were trying to get to this church.”

“So were you.”

“Yeah, but I'm supposed to be here today. Are you a friend of the bride or groom?” He smirked. 

“Uhhhhhhhh...” she paused. Technically, she _was_ friends with Adrien. “I've really got to go,” she headed away from him again just as both of their transformations wore off. Adrien didn't get a glance at her face. But then, he didn't need to.

The wedding dress made it more than obvious who she was. 

“Marinette!” He called after her. She froze in her steps before slowly turning. She seemed to let out a sigh of relief before that turned to a look of horror. He winced, fearing she was mad that he now knew the truth. 

But that wasn't what was on Marinette's mind right now. “You can't see me in my dress right now! This is bad luck!”

“Ladybugs are good luck, so I'd think you've already canceled it out...My lady,” He gave her a half bow. He hadn't called her that since they'd started dating. He had occasionally flirted with Ladybug after the fact, but it was never a conscious effort anymore. He could tell that somehow Marinette had lost track of what was going on, but now everything seemed to be coming to her.

“Chat?” She croaked out. 

He nodded and winked at her. “Still okay with marrying me?”

She turned red and nodded. “I ...can we talk about this later? We're supposed to be getting married today.”

“I know...Oh,” He pulled something out of his pocket. “I know it's more an English and American tradition, but I know you mentioned you couldn't find something old, something borrowed or something blue...” he attached a blue fan shaped broach to her dress. “It was my mother's and my father will be upset if you don't return it. So it's old, borrowed and blue. And maybe enough to make up for the bad luck for seeing you before the wedding.”

“Adrien?”

He expected her to say something sweet then, or to stammer in that adorable way of hers. Instead, she looked sheepish. “I can't crawl back through the window in this dress.”

He tried to hold back the laughter, but failed. “Do you want to go through the front door together?”

She nodded and hooked her arm through his. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the Ladybug thing earlier.”

“It's fine. I understand why you didn't. We'll talk about it later, I promise.” He kept his arm looped through hers even as he pushed the church doors open, both of them emerging into the chapel together. 

There were small 'aww's through the crowd. The assumption was that Adrien and Marinette had snuck off to get more time together before the ceremony. Nino and Alya both looked confused, though. They hadn't expected the pair to come back together. 

Adrien didn't take his place at the front to wait for Marinette. Instead they marched up the aisle together. She found she preferred it this way. As they exchanged vows she found her mind was quickly coming to terms with Chat and Adrien being the same. It was so easy to understand she wondered why she hadn't just realized it sooner. 

Before Adrien leaned in to kiss her – the first kiss as husband and wife – he whispered “Still partners?” 

And before she kissed him, she whispered back “Always.”


End file.
